johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman X
Summary Created not only to feel more like a human, but to continue the overall story of the Blue Bomber. Megaman X (or sometimes called simply "X") had a mission to carry on the legacy of his predecessor and to show that he's more than just another version of the original Megaman. Megaman X's qualities Crystal Now, Capcom hasn't revealed an explanation about the crystal on X's forehead. So, it's safe to think that it could be just for show as it is shinny. However, in the game it gave X the ability to see secret passages or even become invincible to overhead objects. X-Buster Supposedly more advanced than the original Megaman's Mega Buster. The X-Buster functions just like the Mega Buster, but when X eqipps himself with the X-Buster part of an armor suit, the X-Buster becomes a real maverick destroyer. Legs Much like his predecessor, X can make good use of his legs, he can create small boosts to give himself more speed. Of course, with the armor suits his legs can allow X to reach seemingly impossible heights. Armor Suits As stated before, X uses a huge system of armor suits. They do more than just give X a better fashion sense. They enhance X's initiall abilities to either allow him to fire bigger X-Buster shots, boost on mid air or reduce damage to his sytems. Megaman X's Timeline High Point: Megaman X (SNES, 1993) Awakened from a 100 year slumber. X aided Zero and the Maverick Hunters against their former member now leader of the Mavericks: Sigma. High Point: Megaman X2 (SNES, 1994) After losing Zero in the first game. X fought against a band of Mevericks known as the X-Hunters and recovered the parts of his lost friend and then revived him to help him defet Sigma again. High Point: Megaman X3 (SNES, 1995) X and Zero are now fighting against famed robot scientist Dr. Doppler as he attacked the major cities of the world. X soon realized that Sigma was the mastermind behind the attack and with help from Zero and Doppler, defeated Sigma once again. Low Point: Megaman X4 (Playstation, 1996) When another reploid military army known as "Repliforce" was responsible for the destruction of the "Sky Lagoon", X went to investigate and discovered that former hunter Magma Dragoon was the real reason why the Sky Lagoon was destroyed. X then began to question on whether or not he'll turn Maverick or not. Mid Point: Megaman X5 (Playstation, 1999) As Sigma returns (again) he attacks the space colony Eurasia and sets it on a collision course with Earth. Though X would defeat Sigma once again, but would again lose Zero. But what would happen next would be even more perplexing to X. Mid Point: Megaman X6 (Playstation, 2001) X would find himself in a search for a "nightmare" virus caused by the events of Eurasia. But what X discovered was Zero who can end this incident. This helped X defeat Sigma (again). Low Point: Megaman X7 (Playstation 2, 2002) X decided to step down from combat operations in Maverick Hunter when he wanted to resort to more peaceful means of resolving a situation. But with a new arrival Axl, X had no choice but to return to frontline duty and help him defeat his former reploid force, red alert. High Point: Megaman X8 (Playstation 2, 2003) X Finds himself on yet another mission to save mankind from Sigma after Sigma destroys most of the world. X defeats Sigma and helps Mankind evacuate to the Moon. Johnny's Favorite Megaman X Games *Megaman X *Megaman X2 *Megaman X3 *Megaman X5 *Megaman X6